Here's To Us
by AlmaLCh01
Summary: Basado en el promo del 3x14 y lo que yo me imagino que debia pasar.  Solo una oportunidad de hacer ver a Rachel que su verdadero amor es Quinn.


**Here's To Us**

* * *

><p>Los papas de Rachel no sabían que mas hacer para poder detener la actual locura de su hija pero de lo único que si estaban seguros es de que solos no harían nada por lo que decidieron llamar a dos personas mas. Después de media hora de estar esperando sonó el timbre de la casa por lo que Leroy se paro para dar la bienvenida a las otras dos personas.<p>

_K -¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes Leroy?_

_L –Intuyo que ninguno de los dos esta de acuerdo en la boda_

_M –Ninguno_

_K –He tratado pero no se puede_

_L –Entremos, Hiram esta en la sala… voy por algo de beber_

Mercedes y Kurt se dirigieron a la sala a donde se encontraba Hiram y se sentaron a esperar a que Leroy regresara con las bebidas. Kurt había creído que diciéndole a Burt y Carole y por ende a Hiram y Leroy, la morena se detendría pero su plan había fallado. Luego de unos minutos Leroy regreso con las bebidas y se pusieron a hablar.

_H -¿Cómo podemos detenerla?_

_M –Si hablamos de nuevo con ella… no se y le hacemos ver la realidad de las cosas… tal ves pueda funcionar esta vez_

_K –No funcionara… le dijimos que era una locura_

_L –Pero no puede hacer alguien más…_

_M –No… todos decidieron seguirle la corriente_

_K –Menos Quinn… pero al igual no la escucho_

_H –Pero yo no entiendo como se le pudo ocurrir lo de casarse_

_M –Quien sabe_

_L –Debe haber una solución_

_M –Necesitamos a una persona con una imagen importante en su vida… alguien que tenga una significado en su vida…_

_H –Pero y quien puede ser_

_K –Bueno Jessie podría ser… pero quien sabe donde pueda estar…_

_M –Quien mas… Puck… bueno en realidad... no creo… aunque él si la quiere pero si él cree que en verdad Rachel es feliz con eso no lo haría_

_L –Piensen muchachos alguna otra persona_

_M –Kurt y yo pero tampoco_

_K –Quinn…_

_M –Pero ya lo intento…_

_K –Si pero no intento diciéndole el verdadero motivo del porque ella no quiere que se case_

_L –Y ¿Cuál es ese Kurt?_

_K –Lucy Quinn Fabray ha estado enamorada de Rachel Berry desde que la rubia llego a McKinley_

_M –No hay forma… pero si se odiaban… y las dos peleaban por Finn_

_H –A ver… Quinn… al igual que Quinn Fabray… antigua reina de McKinley y capitana de porritas_

_M –Si… _

_H –Pero si Quinn odiaba a Rachel… _

_K –Tengo una teoría… pero para explicárselas necesito a alguien que conoce muy bien a las personas y sobre todo sepa de Quinn_

_M –Santanas… crees que quiera ayudar_

_K –Si…_

Kurt llamo a Santana y después de tanto rogar y discutir Santana, él muchacho logro que Brittany persuadiera a la latina de ayudar. Llegaron las otras dos y se dirigieron directo a la sala de los Berry ya que Kurt le había dicho que podía pasar sin tocar. En cuanto estuvo en la sala todos se voltearon a verla e Hiram le hizo seas a que se sentara donde quisiera. Estando ya todos cómodos dejaron a que la morena fuera la que hablara primero.

_S – ¿En que los puedo ayudar?_

_K –En mucho_

_H –Eres Santana_

_S –Efectivamente Sr. Berry_

_H –Llámanos por nuestros nombres… Yo soy Hiram_

_L –Y yo… Leroy_

_B –Y yo Brittany pero me pueden decir Britt_

_S –Dejemos de presentaciones… ya que no creo que haya sido para eso que me llamaron_

_M –La verdad es que… no_

_S –Entonces _

_K –Como ya sabrás Rachel decidió adelantar la boda para el viernes antes de las seccionales_

_S –Si… y_

_H –Queremos detener esa locura_

_S –Y mi participación en el plan… es por…_

_M –Santana... Kurt cree que la única que puede detener esa locura es Quinn_

_K –Yo tengo la teoría de que Quinn siempre ha estado enamorada de Rachel… _

_B –Kurt tiene razón Quinny siempre a querido a Rachie solo que nunca ha tenido fuerzas para decírselo porque ella cree que Rachie la odia por todo lo que le hizo pero Rachie siempre la ha querido…_

_M –Ah…_

_S –Deja que termine de hablar_

_B –Por lo que cuando Rachie le dijo a Quinny que se iba a casar con Finnepet le rompió el corazón… _

_H -¿Cómo?_

_S –Ella se quieren… Quinn es cobarde… Rachel cree que solo Hudson es lo que tiene… así que si la rubia hiciera algo para realmente demostrarle que la ama Rachel puede que se quiete de la cabeza la estúpida idea de casarse…_

_L –Así que en resumidas cuentas… estamos en manos de Quinn_

_S –Si… pero yo creo y sin ofender que de aquí en adelante nosotros cuatro iremos con el plan para que Rachel no sospeche nada y también porque conozco a Q que no le va a hacer nada de gracia que sepan que las personas si se han dado cuenta de su enamoramiento hacia la diva… mientras ustedes finjan…_

_H –Entonces manos a la obra_

_S –Nos vamos nosotros cuatro a convencer a Fabray… espero que sepan Kurt y Mercedes que nos espera una trabajo duro para persuadir a la rubia…_

* * *

><p>Salieron los cuatro de la casa de los Berry ahora en dirección a la casa de cierta rubia. Los seis en la actualidad tenían todas las esperanzas sobre Quinn pero también todos estaban consientes de que les costaría hacer a la rubia aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos pero el esfuerzo y el sacrificio valdría la pena porque al fin las dos mitades estarían juntas. En cuanto llegaron fueron recibidos por la rubia que les dio la indicación a pasar e ir a la sala; ya todos acomodados la latina fue la que rompió el silencio.<p>

_S –Bueno… tienes que detener a Rachel… sabes como… confesándola que la amas…_

_K –Que sutil Santana_

_S –Para que andar por las ramas… nos ahorramos un poco de tiempo tomando en cuenta que nos va a costar un poco de tiempo para que aquí la rubia pueda aceptar su eterno enamoramiento por Berry…_

_Q -¿Qué locura es esa de que yo estoy enamorada de Rachel?_

_B –No es una locura Quinny, es la verdad…_

_Q –Ok… miren es cierto no estoy de acuerdo que se case con Hudson… pero yo no estoy enamorada de ella… _

_M –Yo les dije que eso era una locura… entre ustedes dos hay demasiado a causa de Finn_

_K –Quinn yo sé que es difícil aceptar y mas tu porque tienes miedo de que tu mama te vulva a correr… pero si realmente la amaras tratarías de hacer hasta lo imposible para detener esa locura cuando sabes que su vida se arruinara…_

_B –Quinny ella no te odia… piensa bien las cosas…_

_S –Mira vamos a hablar claro y si algún día repites esto que te dije yo te matare, tengo que mantener una reputación… como sea… tu muy bien sabes que desde el momento en que tu pisaste McKinley te enamoraste de ella pero por tus inseguridades empezaste a ser una mala persona… y yo sé que ella te ama date cuenta cuantas veces te ha perdonado…_

_Q –Y si según me ama… ¿Por qué se va a casar con él?_

_S –Tú sabes muy bien la razón…_

_M –Quinn como se le ocurrió a Rachel la idea de casarse_

_Q –Yo… ella… no puedo decirles… le prometí guardar el secreto…_

_K –Quinn _

_Q –Ella… acepto por que la carta de NYADA no había llegado y creyó que lo único que tenia era a él… pero luego llego la tan esperada carta y él le prometió seguirla hasta Nueva York pero yo sé que él no ve a su vida en la gran manzana…_

_M –Me estas queriendo decir que si…_

_Q –Desde que llegue… un día que iba caminado por afuera del auditorio logre escuchar una voz angelical por lo que decidí ir a verificar… y con lo que me encontré fue con el ser mas maravilloso y mas hermoso que había visto… en ese momento sentí algo especial… el tiempo transcurrió y yo me volví su mayor torturadora pero los sentimientos seguían y cada día mas grande por eso fue que me acosté con Puck para probarme que no la quería… _

_K –Detenla… Finn solo se casa porque cree que es lo único que tiene… _

_Q -¿Cómo?_

_K –El no obtuvo la beca y le dijeron algo sobre su papa… así que un día que estábamos los tres él dijo que porque no tenia algo que fuera especial… algo que significara en su vida… luego Rachel canto para él por lo que se esta aferrando a ella… no tiene pensado nada mas… aparte de encargarse del taller…_

_Q –Él la va a atar… tengo que detenerla… no puedo ver que destruya su vida porque me destruye el corazón_

_K –Tengo un plan… mañana voy con ella a elegir vestidos… te avisare…_

* * *

><p>Kurt se encontraba al día siguiente con Rachel viendo los vestidos para la boda y estaba muy ansioso porque estaba mas que consiente que esa era su última oportunidad de persuadir a la diva de arruinar su vida por lo que estaba expectante a que apareciera la rubia. Al cabo de unos minutos una señorita entro con Quinn y él se percato de la cara de felicidad que había puesto la morena.<p>

_K –Voy… Yo… Estaré afuera si me necesitan_

Ninguna de las dos vio en el momento en que Kurt las había dejado porque las dos se habían perdido; Quinn no sabía como le haría para convencer a la morena de que su amor era de verdad pero ya no tenia más que perder. Mientras Rachel siguió checando que el vestido le quedara bien, así que para corroborar su opinión le pregunto a Quinn.

_R -¿Cómo me veo?_

_**Q –Hermosa…**_

_R –Gracias… pero no me convence este vestido…_

_**Q –Rachel, ¿Quería hablar contigo?**_

_R –Luego… pero gracias Quinn por haber cambiado de opinión..._

_**Q –Para eso somos amigas**_

_R –Claro… por eso me dolió que no me apoyaras_

_**Q –Yo…**_

_R -¿Qué es Quinn?_

_**Q –No puedo Rachel…**_

_R -¿Qué no puedes?_

_**Q –Ya sabes**_

_R –No de nuevo… yo creí que habías venido a apoyarme... creí que venias a quedarte y disfrutar de mi felicidad_

_**Q –No Rachel…**_

_R -¿Por qué?_

_**Q –Simplemente que no me quedare alrededor tuyo, viendo como arruinas tu vida casándote con Finn Hudson **_

_R -¿Por qué? Y quiero una excusa real_

_**Q –Porque… debido… simplemente… no ves… Rachel no lo hagas… Te amo y yo sé que tu también… lamento tanto todo lo que te hice… él no es lo único que tienes me tienes a mi… y sabes muy dentro de ti que esta boda con él te va a destruir… sabes que** **planes tiene para ustedes para su futuro**_

_R –Si Nueva York_

_**Q –Lamento romper tu burbuja… pero él va a administrar el taller… y de todos modos si él se fuera contigo a Nueva York al poco tiempo estarían regresando porque su vida no es para estar en una gran ciudad… no lo hagas… dime que no… que eres mas inteligente…**_

_R –Quinn quiero que entiendas esto… Finn me ama y nunca me haría algo así… sé que va a hacer difícil pero nos amamos… no te quiero el viernes en la boda_

_**Q –Yo…**_

_R –Déjalo y déjame ser feliz…_

Quinn salió con los ojos llorosos y en ese momento Kurt supo que las cosas no habían sido como esperaban que fuera por lo que se fue a ver a Rachel no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Santana avisándole que la rubia necesitaba de sus amigas.

La rubia llego a su casa sin impórtale nada y sin ver que tanto sus madre como Santana veían a un cuerpo sin vida caminado, Judy suponía lo que le estaba pasando a su hija ya que la latina le había dicho la novedad de que la diva estaba a un día de casarse con Finn pero que tenían esperanzas de que alguien pudiera persuadir a la morena en el preciso instante en que le confesara su amor pero viendo tan derrotada a su hija se imagino que las cosas no habían resultado como se esperaba; ella sospechaba de su enamoramiento por Rachel pero no había querido decir nada porque estaba esperando a Quinn fuera la que le dijera. Las dos subieron a consolarla.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Kurt iba hacer un último intento hablando con su hermanastro y hacerle ver las cosas aunque estaba consiente que con lo terco que es Finn no iría ningún lado pero no perdía nada intentándolo por una última vez.<p>

_K –Finn ¿Podemos hablar?_

_F –Claro_

_K –Olvídate de la boda_

_F –Claro que no… Rachel es lo único bueno en mi vida… así que no planeo perderla_

_K –Ya pensaste que todavía son unos niños_

_F –Claro que no_

_K –Y que va a pasar cuando ella se tenga que ir a Nueva York para cumplir con sus sueños_

_F –No hay porque preocuparse en cuanto estemos casado le diré lo que tengo planeado para nuestro futuro y ella no podrá decir nada porque ya será mi esposa_

_K – ¿Cuál es tu plan?_

_F –Te lo diré pero no se lo digas quiero que sea una sorpresa… primero nos graduaremos y luego yo me encargare de tiempo completo del taller y ella mientras puede ir a la universidad de aquí y ayudar al Sr. Shue con el coro; y no hay problema por que la hable con él solo que le tuve que mentir diciéndole que Rachel ya estaba de acuerdo en quedarse en Lima y ayudarlo a dirigir el coro_

_K –Esta loco…_

_F –Es genial… pero no he terminando… ella y yo estaremos viviendo con sus papa mientras juntamos el suficiente dinero para ir nos a vivir a un lugar solos… y después de unos años empezaremos a tener hijos… quiero tres… _

_K –Tu…_

_F –No es necesario que me felicites… ya tengo todo planeado y mientras ella y yo nos quedemos aquí seremos felices…_

_K -¿Y sus sueños?_

_F –Son los que tenga a mi lado… Nueva York no me convence… A donde vas Kurt_

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Kurt fue a hablar con la diva tenia que hacerle ver su próximo futuro pero lo que nunca se espero fue ver a Puck tratando de persuadir a la morena alegando lo que todos le habían estado tratando de hacer ver.<p>

_P –Rachel no lo hagas…_

_R –Y tu razón es_

_P –Porque tu no lo amas_

_K –Él tiene razón… mira mas en el fondo de ti y te darás cuenta de quien realmente amas es a Quinn_

_R –No mas… estoy apunto de casarme_

_K –Esta bien… pero antes tienes que escuchar esto…_

La verdad es que Kurt le había tendido una trampa a su hermanastro ya que había grabado todo lo que le había dicho. La cara de Rachel cambiaba de la incredulidad hacia el enojo y la tristeza y desilusión; pero seguía con la idea porque creí que solo él podría amarla en cuanto notaron las dudas en la cara de Rachel decidieron hablar.

_K –No te cases… lo que te dijo ayer no es mentira… ella en verdad te ama_

_P –Si Rachel… Mi baby mama te ha amado siempre… es solo que ha tenido miedo_

_K –Él tiene razón… _

_R –Yo nunca creí que ella pudiera corresponder mis sentimientos… por eso cuanto Finn apareció en mi vida lo vi como mi única oportunidad_

_P –Veo por ella_

_R –Pero la boda_

_K –Tu destino esta con Quinn en Nueva York… No con Finn aquí_

Solo esas palabras le bastaron para darse cuenta por lo que fue en busca de Finn para cancelar la boda le dolía el lastimar al muchacho pero mas le dolía el pensar en perder a Quinn; en tanto los otros la seguían ya que esperaban que la noticia no la recibiría muy bien.

_R –Finn lo siento_

_F –No… estamos a poco…_

_R –Pero yo no te amo_

_F –Pero…_

_R –Ya me entere de lo que planeaste a mis espaldas_

_F –No le creas_

_R –Lo siento Finn pero mi destino esta con alguien mas…_

Salió a toda prisa a casa de los Fabray; Puck en cuanto vio que el niño tenía intenciones de salir detrás de Rachel lo paro y lo detuvo para que su princesa judía fuera por la mujer de su vida. El camino se le había hecho eterno pero solo habían sido unos cuantos minutos; así que en el momento en que estuvo en casa de su amada se aferro al timbre hasta que alguien le abriera y así fue.

_J –Rachel _

_R –Sr .Fabray y Quinn_

_J –En el patio trasero_

_R –Sera que pueda_

_J –Claro_

La morena se dio paso hasta el patio trasero y ahí estaba sentada leyendo un libro por lo que se fue acercando a ella, en tanto Quinn no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la diva hasta que le había quitado el libro y sus ojos se posaron en ella e inmediatamente la rubia se levanto de la silla quedando frente a frente de Rachel con las manos entrelazadas y con el libro en el suelo.

_**Q –Yo creí…**_

_R –Lamento que me tomo tanto tiempo_

_**Q –NO fui yo la que se tardo tanto**_

_R –Yo pensé que mi amor estaba con él_

_**Q –No… aquí esta con nosotras**_

_R –Here's to us_

_**Q –Here's to love**_

_R –Siempre vas a estar_

_**Q –Siempre te amare**_

Con un cálido y tierno beso las dos se transmitían el amor guardado por tanto tiempo; era el beso que cerraba muchos capítulos y que les habría las puertas a un futuro nuevo, aun futuro juntas. El beso continuo lento y calmado olvidándose de todos a su al redero dejando que se detuviera pero tan metidas estaban en el beso que no se dieron cuenta del resto de las personas que estaban ahí que al ver la escena les aplaudieron en señal de apoyo; al escuchar el ruido voltearon a ver que todos sus amigos estaban ahí incluso los papas de Rachel y todos se veían felices por ellas lo cual les alegro mas porque sabían que contaban con el apoyo de todos sus seres queridos.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado, tengo futuro de escritora, les agrado espero comentarios

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare **

Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario


End file.
